


summer moon

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese sharing a night together.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	summer moon

Carol was kneeled above Therese on the bed in her pearl button pajamas, golden hair fallen around her face. Smirking, Therese nestled comfortably on the pillow, her chest rising in an ivory color brassiere. She closed her eyes the moment Carol leaned down and kissed her. One polished hand slid over a small nylon-clad breast and she hummed pleasantly through their soft mouths. Squeezing slightly, releasing a protesting cry.

“Darling, you sound wonderful,” Carol whispered once they broke apart for air. They sealed another passionate kiss with Therese sighing softly.

“I feel it,” the younger woman tugged her bottom lip.

Therese held onto Carol as they laid on top of each other; kissing; feeling hot with the summer sweat stuck to their skin.

One of their bedroom windows showed a clear view of a crescent moon held high in the night sky.


End file.
